Degrassi's relationship status
by adamtorresrules88
Summary: He isn't Trans. He is the only one playing on the football team at Degrassi Community School. I do NOT own Degrassi and characters. I do own this story, words, chapters and ideas.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Well hello I'm just someone that you might know from Degrassi. He and she have great relationship status. I'm not telling you and you find out in chapter 1. Do you know relationship status means? Tell me if you do know relationship status means.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Preface**

**Well how would you like it about Adam and Jane are currently dating away.**

**Adam POV**

**I hear a sound from my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed and get ready for school. I get a chance to see my girlfriend "Jane Vaughn" and best friends. After I got done with brushing my teeth and I went to my truck. My truck it is a 1995 Ford Ranger f150 4-wheeled drive with one door on each side and finally the color is plain white I bought my truck awhile I am working at 'the Dot.' Whoa wait a minute: did I forget my family. Oh yes I did.**

**Jane POV**

**"Oh wow, Adam you so handsome." Jane asked**

**"Thank you, my beautiful girlfriend." Adam asked**

**"Oh your very welcome, Adam." Jane asked**

**Adam POV**

**My family is so kind, polite, nice and sweet. Lets talk about them: Mom is Audra Torres is the sweetest Mom that I love. Dad is Omar Torres is the handsome Dad that I love. Finally its Brother is Drew Torres is sweetest big brother that I love.**

**Degrassi Community School POV**

**Adam pulls Jane closer to him. He puts his arms around his girl. Adam kisses Jane on her lips. Jane kisses Adam back.**

**"Are you okay, Adam?" Jane asked**

**"Yeah I am fine and how about yourself." Adam asked**

**"Yeah I am fine too, Adam." Jane asked**

**Ring-Ring that's the school bell.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Adam POV**

"I'll see you, Jane after class okay." Adam asked

"Sure thing, Adam." Jane asked

Adam enters into his first class of the day with Clare Edwards.

"Well good morning, Adam!" Clare asked

"Good morning to you, Clare." Adam asked

"How's Jane doing, Adam?" Clare asked

"She's great and how are you doing." Adam asked

**Clare POV**

Okay I'm getting so serious here, Adam. Why you didn't call me back last night? I was so busy with Jane, Clare okay. I'm panicing from you okay.

**Back to Adam POV**

After first period got over and its ten minute break time. Adam sneaks up behind Jane is trying to scare her. "Guess who my lady and you are going out with him." Someone asked

"I know its you silly ol' Adam. I knew it was you along." Jane asked

**Back to Jane POV**

Second period is starting now. "I'll you, Babe after class." Adam asked

"Sure I'll see you after class okay." Jane asked

**Eli POV**

"Hey Rocky. How's life treating you?" Eliasked

"Hey! Its been great and I'm sorry I didn't text you back last night. I was super busy with Jane. Adam asked

"That's great for you, Adam and that's okay. Eli asked


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

**After school POV at football practice**

**Adam has football practice after school today. He is the Quarterback for Degrassi Community School Football Team. Jane is watching in the breachers for her amazing boyfriend 'Adam Torres' now.**

**After football practice POV at 'The Dot'**

**Adam has to go to work now. But he gets his lovely girlfriend "Jane Vaughn" something to eat and drink too.**

**After work POV at Jane's house**

**Adam drops off his girlfriend Jane at her house. He parks his truck and walks around the passagers' side. Adam opens the passagers' door for Jane to come right. Adam and Jane hugged and kissed. Jane quickly waves and blows a kiss right to Adam on his right cheek. "I love you, my Adam. I'll see you tomorrow when you pick me up for school okay." Jane asked**

**"Sure thing, Babe. I love you more. Dream about me more when you are sleeping." Adam asked**

**After Jane's house POV at Torres' Household**

**Adam parks his truck into the Garage. He walks into his family's home. "Hello! Anybody home!" Adam asked**

**"Oh hi honey, are you okay." Audra asked**

**"Oh Mom, you scared me. I'm fine." Adam asked**

**"Oh Adam, you are burning up and maybe you have the chills, fever or flu." Audra asked**

**"I'm fine, Mom." Adam asked**

**"By the way Adam, Grams is coming tomorrow and she isn't ready to meet your name 'Adam.' Will 'Gracie' join us for dinner tomorrow." Audra asked**

**"NO Mom, Gracie is along gone and please don't bring her up again. Where's Drew tonight, Mom?" Adam asked**

**"Drew is upstairs in his bedroom working on homework okay." Audra asked**

**Adam runs upstairs towards Drew's bedroom. Adam knocks on Drew's bedroom door. "WHAT?!" Drew asked**

**"Please let me in or I'll break down your bedroom door." Adam asked**

**"Its open now." Drew asked**

**"Well hey big bro, what are you doing. What's up bro?" Adam asked**

**"Nothing much, little bro. How are you doing?" Drew asked**

**"I'm fine and how about yourself. Mom wants me to be 'Gracie' for tomorrow during dinner with Grams and I can't do it at all." Adam asked**

**"I am great. I'm on your side all of the time okay, little bro." Drew asked**

**"I am sick and tired of people are getting on my last nerves." Adam said**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Adam POV eating dinner:**

**"Well hi Dad, how's your day." Adam asked**

**"Adam, that's a great question you ask me. My day was okay and I had a busy day at my office okay. How's your day?" Omar asked**

**"Well it went great." Adam asked**

**Audra POV:**

**"Drew, chew with your mouth closed please!" Audra asked**

**"Yes Mom, I'll do that for you now." Drew asked**

**"Well Adam, what number are you for football." Omar asked**

**"Well Dad, I am number '88' eighty-eighty. That's Drew's old football number and it was my girlfriend Jane's old number too." Adam asked**

**Later after dinner POV:**

**Adam is up in his room and laying on his bed. "Knock, Knock!" Someone asked through the other side of Adam's bedroom door**

**"Come on right in." Adam asked**

**"What are you doing, my little brothe?" Drew asked**

**"Well Drew, I am just laying on my bed." Adam asked**

**"That's okay, little bro." Drew asked**

**Back to Audra POV:**

**Adam and Drew's Mom Audra walks upstairs to check up on her Sons are doing. "Is everything okay in here, Boys?" Audra asked**

**"Drew and I are doing great, Mom." Adam asked**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note Update:**

Will Adam find found Jane is **pregnant **or **not. **We will find found in this chapter. Peace. Rock. "Adam Torres and Jane Vaughn Rocks!"

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**At 8:00 pm sharp:**

Drew **walks** out of Adam's bedroom. Adam **went** to his computer to do somethings. Adam **opens** a new Microsoft Word Document. Adam **puts** his hands on his keyboard for his computer. Adam didn't **realize** his bedroom door is **wide** open. About three minutes went by so fast. Drew and Adam's Mom **slightly walks** past Adam's bedroom. Audra stops herself in the middle of the hallway and she **turns** herself right around. Audra walks back towards Adam's bedroom. She knocks on Adam's bedroom door. She said, "can I come in." Adam said, "sure you can come right into my room okay." Audra said, "well Adam; what are you doing." Adam said, "well Mom; I am doing homework for my classes okay." Audra said, "Adam: I let you get back to your homework okay." Adam said, "Mom: Wait and have a seat on the **edge** of my bed if you want to okay." Audra said, "Adam: sure I'll **sit** on the **edge** of your bed okay. Well Adam, we need to **talk** about somethings okay." Adam said, "Mom: is this something important or serious." Audra said, "Adam: I'm **sorry** for bring up **'Gracie'** again okay. I'll never bring **'Gracie'** ever and ever again okay. Did you understand that okay?" Adam said, "Mom: I sure did understand that okay."

**Later at Jane's House with the time is 9:00 pm:**

I am in my bathroom now. I **pull** out a **pregnancy** **test** out of my purse. I **shut** my bathroom door. I **pull down **my pants and underwear also too. I **pull off **the cap of a **pregnancy test **and I **stick** it into my **private** **area. **I **pull **it out and it **shows **that I am **PREGNANT **with my **amazing **boyfriend "**Adam Torres's baby." **I better to **call** him up to tell him the **news **about me.

**RING-ring-RING-ring-RING **of Adam's cellphone is ringing. Its Jane Vaughn aka Adam's amazing boyfriend. Adam **answers **his cellphone now.

"Hey!" Adam asked

"Adam, listen to me." Jane asked

"Hey Babe, are you okay." Adam asked

"Well Adam, I am **pregnant **with your baby now. What a surprice is that, Adam okay? Also Adam, I am **sorry **about everything okay." Jane asked


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**The next morning at Degrassi High:**

**Adam POV**

**I am waiting for my beautiful girlfriend "Jane Vaughn" today at her locker. Clare and Eli said, "Adam: Earth to Adam." I said, "Guys: hey guys. I'm just waiting for Jane aka 'my girlfriend' okay."**

**Jane POV**

**"Good morning, Adam. How are you this morning?" Jane asked**

**"Good Morning, Jane. I'm great and how about yourself." Adam asked**

**"I'm great!" Jane asked**

**Adam POV**

**When after school came so fast: Adam has Football Practice now.**

**"Can I have everyone attention real quick?" Coach Armstrong asked  
**

**Adam said, "sure thing, Sir."**

**"Well this year's Quarterback is 'Adam Torres,' Running back is '****Dave Turner,' Halfback is 'Eli Goldsworthy' and many more to come." Coach Armstrong asked**

**Later at Jane's House:**

**It was still Friday night and Adam accidently stays over at Jane's house tonight. He evenly went to in bed with Jane Vaughn. Its was Jane's first time seeing Adam without a shirt on and he has on only his boxers on. Adam said, "Jane: Babe, the next Saturday is PROM and do you want to go with me as your Date please." Jane said, "Adam: yes I would like to go to PROM with you okay."**


	8. Chapter 7 Prom

**Author Notes:**

**After Jane found she is PREGNANT. Lets move on to chapter seven about PROM okay!**

* * *

**Ch. 7 Prom**

**Adam POV**

Well I am going to Prom with my girlfriend "Jane Vaughn" tonight. I almost forgot to talk about big brother "Drew" yes I did forget to talk about him okay. Also I am just wearing a plain white button-down dress shirt with black slacks, sock and dress shoes.

**Jane POV**

I am just wearing a beautiful white dress with white flats with my dress.

**Back to Adam POV**

After everyone ate and went to dance on the dance floor. I see my beautiful girlfriend "Jane Vaughn" now.

"Adam, bro are you having so fun tonight with your beautidul girlfriend 'Jane Vaughn' okay." Drew asked

"Yes I am, Drew aka big bro." Adam asked

**Later Vince shows up to pick up Bianca from PROM**

Drew throws punches at Vince. Later Vinces throws punches at Drew and but Drew ducks the punches. Vince landed on the ground and he pulls out a pistol gun. Vince fires the pistol gun.

**LATER**

The first Bullet hits Adam into his left shoulder and the second Bullet hits the ceiling. "GUYS!" Eli yells. "Adam!" Drew said.

**Two minutes later**

Look like Jane is crying about her amazing boyfriend Adam got shot into his left shoulder by that Vince guy.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Adam is still in Toronto General Hospital now. Clare will 'pray' for her best friend Adam Torres. Jane is crying on the side of Adam's hospital bed still. Eli took Clare on home. Drew is in the Waiting room with Bianca DeSousa. Later Audra Torres comes through the hospital doors and sees her other Son Drew now.**

**"The End!"**


End file.
